


Don't Be So Insecure

by Anim3Fan4Ever



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Carlos Being Insecure, Comforting Kendall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anim3Fan4Ever/pseuds/Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is insecure about his personality. Can Kendall make him feel better? Warning Slash, Don't like Don't read! fluff, rated just to be sure. Hope it's good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be So Insecure

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my earlier works from another website. I decided to share. I hope you like it. Excuse any errors in here. I made this over 2 years ago. I hope that when I post something more recent, it will show my progress as a writer.

Carlos is sitting on the orange couch in 2J. He looked bummed because, well he is bummed.  
There is something on his mind that he can’t shake off. And that bothers him.

Just then Kendall walks in.

“Hey, What’re you doing in here? Why aren’t you out at the pool with the rest of us?” He asks as soon as he catches sight of Carlos on the couch. He notices Carlos is not as energetic as usual and frowns a little.

“Just not in the mood I guess.” Carlos replies.

Kendall’s frown deepens at that. “Not in the mood? Okay, what’s wrong buddy?” He asks, also noticing he looks like something is bothering him.

“Wrong? There’s nothing wrong, why would there be something wrong?” Carlos says, a little too quick.

“I know something is bothering you Carlos, don’t try to hide it. Besides we’ve been friends for how long now? More than 10 years. Don’t you think I that I can see when something is bothering one of my friends by now?” Kendall tells the Latino.

Carlos let out a sigh of defeat. “Fine, yes something’s bothering is me, but it’s no big deal, okay?” He tries to convince Kendall.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Kendall says softly.

“No, I don’t want to.” Carlos replies.

“Why not?” Kendall asks next.

“Because…It’s…I-I just can’t okay?” Carlos says.

“Why can’t you? You know you can tell me anything right?” Kendall pushes.

Carlos is silent for a while, as he stares to the floor. And after a few minutes he says almost inaudible, “Do I seem…… Am.. am I too…. childish?”

“What? Why do you think that?” Kendall asks, confused.

“Everyone thinks so, I bet even you guys do.” he says, his voice cracking.

“Of course not! Sure, everyone has their childish moments, even I have them, but there’s no such thing as being too childish. You just have lot’s of energy, there’s nothing childish about that. It’s what makes you, you. Without all that energy you wouldn’t be the life of the parties you and James throw, you wouldn’t be so passionate about hockey, without all that energy we wouldn’t even have had the fun times we had and are going to have.” Kendall says, as he ends his speech.

“That’s a lie, you’re just trying to make me feel better, I know you Kendall.” Carlos says, his voice a little hoarse as he tries not to cry. “None of you act childish, ever.”

“Yes we do Have you seen me when I step on the ice? Do you see how Logan gets a little bounce in his step whenever there’s a bookstore or Library near? Ever seen James in a clothing, Cuda or fashion store? Have you ever seen all of us when we’re in a hockey store? And not just then, also when we pull pranks, pull schemes, at the dinner table and when we’re bored or just hanging out together.” Kendall says.

He wraps an arm around Carlos and pulls him a little closer to try and comfort him. Tears started to fall down Carlos’ cheeks as he buried his face in Kendall’s shoulder.

“Really Carlos, I’m telling the truth.” He says soothingly.

“B-but No one likes me, they don’t even want to talk to me.” he whimpered.

“That’s not true, you just have this weird thing with wanting to do stuff with them when they’re rehearsing, or are busy, and even so, I’ve seen you talk to those ‘Teen CSI’ kids not 2 hours ago. What happened?” Kendall asks.

“They got called to the set.” Carlos said through his tears.

“See? It’s not cuz they don’t like you, it’s cuz they have scary managers just like we have a scary producer.” Kendall explains.

“I’m sure it was a fake call.” Carlos says.

“Stop being so insecure, there is no one that doesn’t like you. You’re a people person, everybody loves you.” Kendall says.

“Then why do I feel so miserable? So unloved? Hell I haven’t even had my first date! Because, frankly, no one will date childish people!” he says pulling away and standing up, voice rising as he talks.

“Carlos, you’re not childish. You’re only being childish about thinking you’re childish. Which is not true.” Kendall says, as calm as ever.

“See! You just called me childish! I told you, you were lying!” he says getting worked up. “No one understands!” he continues to yell.

Kendall got confused at that. “Understand what?”

“That’s what I mean!” he says, still yelling.

“Then make me understand, you’re not making sense. Please Carlos just calm down.” Kendall says.

‘I can’t calm down! If I calm down I’ll talk, if I talk you’ll hate me!’ the Latino thinks to himself.

“Carlos, please tell me what you’re talking about.” Kendall begs a little.

“No one loves me that’s what I’m talking about.” he mutters quietly, but not quiet enough.

“Carlos I told you that-” Kendall says but get’s cut off by Carlos.

“I’m not talking about that kind of love!” He says getting frustrated even more.

More tears start to fall, and he starts to sob. “No one loves me like that. Everyone has someone they love but me. I try and try and try and try, but it never seems to be enough. No one likes me for being me. They all want someone less stupid and energetic” Carlos says through his sobs.

“I told you you’re not childish, you’re not stupid either. Sure, you’re not as smart as Logan, but really who is? There are more ways to be smart you know, There’s James, Fashion-smart, Logan is Smart-smart, I’m Scheming-smart, you’re Fun-smart, Camille is Acting-smart, Gustavo is Music-smart, Katie is…. How should I put it?… Deceptively-smart and mom…. Mom is… Parent-smart.” Kendall explains.

Carlos stopped sobbing, though the tears are still falling, and asks, “Fun-smart?”

“Yeah,” Kendall says, “You always know how to be funny, make fun, you always can get us to laugh no matter how pissed off or angered we are, hell you just sitting nearby is making us smile.” Kendall says, also with a smile.

Carlos just buried his face in Kendall’s chest, needing to let it all out.

Kendall took a deep breath before saying, “And there is someone who loves you like that.”

“Who is it? Cuz I haven’t met anyone who does.” he says sadly.

“Yes, you have, me.” Kendall says and proceeds to kiss the top of the Latino’s head, “I love you Carlos, I always have. Just… just don’t … don’t go hating me or being disgusted. Please.” Kendall says begging, chanting ‘please don’t’ over and over again in his mind.

“Don’t say stuff you don’t mean Kendall.” Carlos replies.

“I don’t.” Kendall says as he pulls back and cups the Latino’s face. “I really do love you Carlos, with all my heart.” he repeats and leans in until their lips touch. Kissing the boy with all the passion he has.

Carlos’ eyes widen at first, but slowly he shuts them, kissing back with all his might.

When they separate for air, Carlos says, “I love you too Kendall.” and then softly whispered, “Please don’t let this be a dream.”

“It isn’t a dream.” Kendall says as he leans down for another kiss, “I Love you.” he says.

“I Love you too Kenny.” Carlos says adding the nickname.


End file.
